sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) The Insecure Goddess
Plot: This is a simple slice of life roleplay with a twist. Baila, the goddess of weather, (think female Zeus) visits town and tries to fit in. The only bad part is she is very emotional, insecure, and doesn't know how to control herself. (Free to Join) Particpants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *RedRush3999 (Participant) *CajunCytex07 (Participant) *Vito Involved Characters: *Baila, Goddess of Weather. *Sonic The Hedgehog *Thunder the Hedgehog *Hugh the wolf Rules: *This is supposed to be a simple roleplay of the slice of life, modern day fantasy, and friendship genre. *You can play a hero, neutral, or villain. *You villain could try to steal her power, (but that isn't the main goal of the roleplay. ) Act One: Descending from the Heavens. It was a normal tranquil day in the city of Empire City. As a hot, yet average Spring's day not much was taking place that was overly abnormal. Cars went down the road, people walked down the streets, life went on as usual on that one fine day. However, looking down above in the clouds an unusual event was transpiring. Resting upon one cloud was Baila, the Mobian goddess of weather as she gazed down to the earth below. Hugh meanwhile was busy fighting a gang who were trying to mug him. Thunder was sitting atop a roof of a building, manipulating a block of light in his hand, as if he was forming something out of it. Hugh finally beat the entire gang (in self defense). "Thanks, I never had so much fun before." Hugh said. "They look so active down there. All together and happy." Baila said as she watches from above in the clouds. Thunder's light figure was struck by someone who was hunting him for his head. He growls as he holds his hand up, and a massive storm cloud swirls around while lightning strikes his hand. "Disappear with the thunderclap!" He yells as he throws his hand down to release his Storm attack's powerful lightning bolt onto the bounty hunter At this action was taken Baila's eyes perked up as she saw on one of her strangling clouds deliver the lighting bolt down from the sky towards the city. This perplexed her and then she wondered on who's authority gave that cloud permission to send that bolt down. Soon she got off her cloud and walked over in the sky towards the tiny cloud to see what the issue was. "What is the meaning of this cloud?" She said as she walked over while hovering in the sky and she then picked up the tiny cloud into her hand. She began to sniff the cloud and inspect it for any signs of faulty work. However, her nose took in the wiff of mortal magic instead. At this she let the cloud go free and looked down at the city to use her omni-sight to detect Thunder who had called upon the use of her clouds without her permission. She then decided to go down and speak to him on the matter. "I thought you could only manipulate Light?!" the other assassain said. "Nope. Storm and Chaos energy are also running in my veins." Thunder said as he threw another thunderstrike at the assassain. (Btw Jared, Thunder's a spirit from the heavens who was created. He isn't a mortal. ~Ctex) Hugh ran to Thunder sensing the use of magic. (Okay, but goddesses are more powerful than spirits.~Jared) (I am aware of that. ~Cytex) "Hmmm." She then falls down towards them as if she were skydiving as she immently approaches. "What the heck is going on?" Hugh asked. "Bounty hunters trying to take the prize somebody put on my head." Thunder replied, as he raised his hand again to disperse the storm cloud he used to drop the massive lightning strike. Baila continue to fall from the sky until she self-rights her descent to where she lands on her feet. The sound of what would only be akin to a shell impacting the ground would be heard until she lands on the ground in a nearby alleyway making a thunderous boom. Thunder hears the boom as one of his ears perks up. "That one wasn't me, though..." "I can see that." Hugh replied. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hey Kira really miss you." Thunder meanwhile looks up to see if the cloud has already dispersed, and sure enough, it has. "Well....that'll keep the other assassins off of me for a good while..." he put his hand down as he looked around, making sure. "Yup, no assassins. I'm in the clear." (Well....this is gonna be a while...~Cytex) "Okay see ya." Hugh said. Suddenlu Hugh took off his jacket revealing a Metal Arm. Baila looked around and walked out of the alleyway. She would be seen as a normal black fured Mobian Labrador Retriber in a pink top and skirt as she moved out of the alleyway. Thunder starts humming as he started to walk down the street while manipulating light in his hands. "Two assassins dead, what else could happen now?" He looked around to make sure it really was two assassins. He then leaned against the wall of a building and started to mentally talk to his wolf spirit, Yang. Hugh was busy practicing alchemy. After a while, Thunder opened his eyes, and had a feeling that he was being watched by someone, and started having the instinct it was an immortal. A god or a goddess, probably the ones that wanted him, a mighty spirit, for his powers of manipulating Light, Storm, and Chaos, and his link with the beast inside of him. (Stop with the powerplaying here. My character will do what i decide.) Actually she wasn't even paying attention to him as she walked around and out of the alleryway. (It's just his instincts hitting him randomly. He finds out it's just his mind and shakes it off. I'm sorry you saw it as powerplay, though. ~Cytex) Thunder shook his head and calmed down. Just his mind playing tricks on him. ''"Calm down, Thunder...It's the past..." ''He sighs as he just looks into the bright sky, knowing it won't happen on this planet. (Trust me, she doesn't need his power. ) (Ik. ~Cytex) Hugh walked to Thunder. "Hm I think someone will want to steel your power." Hugh said. "This jerk Acid wants to become president but I think if another idea comes to his mind he might want to become a god." Hugh said bust started shuddering after saying god. (Whole experience with Hades) "Depending on which aspect of my power they want...." the wolf/hog spirit responded. "He would probably want any. But then theres Dorammu. An entity that is capable of bestowing power to people. But also can destroy universes." Hugh said. "Learn't that from my friend Stephen." "Bestowing power but also capable of destroying universes...some powerful entities you know..." was what he could respond after what Hugh described to him. "Yeah I could be capable of beating him if I could make him kill me over and over, thus making him my prisoner." Hugh said Thunder chuckled a little bit. "Heh, sounds kinda off, but good luck with that..." (And this is derailed.) (I don't see how it's derailed. The two are just talking and Balia hasn't even made contact with them yet. So what's off? ~Cytex) (That's the thing, they're going on and on about themselves. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC)) Category:Free to join Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Mythology based